


miss me? you should.

by SilverMangooo



Series: one-take one-shots [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (disclaimer: not directed at anyone lmao), Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lowercase, One-Shot, Songfic, Yvesoul - Freeform, bonus points if you can figure out what song i had on loop, did i mention exes, i miss having my heartbroken i guess, maybe angst but not really, mention of partying drinking that sorta thing, minor chuuves, minor lipsoul, minor yveseul, then back to enemies/exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMangooo/pseuds/SilverMangooo
Summary: how was it? :] summer's coming, but i doubt i'll get this sort of excitement any time soon so let me channel my thoughts here.as always, find me at:-twitter: @hyejubit-cc: @hyejuju
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Series: one-take one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	miss me? you should.

sooyoung and jinsol had been exes for a while. every time someone asked, “who broke it off?”, they would _always_ answer the other’s name. 

anything to protect their precious pride, after all. 

the route wasn't as straight as your _S-tier_ “enemies to lovers” trope. it was far from being slow burn. if anything, it happened way too fast.

yes, they _were_ enemies at first (with the reason being something along the lines of: “i just didn’t like her... vibe, y'know?”), but they proceeded to put it all behind them after graduation. the summer after high school brought everyone together, sooyoung and jinsoul included, thanks to the endless parties on someone’s yacht or at the rich kid’s mansion. 

a few drunk and sober conversations later and they leveled up, from enemies to friends. 

the rest was a hazy memory because they were drunk. (what good is it being at a party if you're not wasted?) while their narratives differed in some parts, there were a few things they could agree on: one, they “vibed” better than expected. two, they enjoyed being in each other’s arms in someone’s master bedroom. three, genuine romantic feelings were formed a few nights later. 

summer was coming to an end, so sooyoung wasted no time and asked jinsol out. at the beach, at sunset, a simple picnic accompanied by candles, food, wine, and rose petals. sooyoung hated to admit how much of a romantic she really was deep inside, but if she could expose herself head to toe to the person she previously hated, showing a softer side was nothing. 

“i may be blindfolded, but i know which beach we’re at,” jinsol grinned as she inhaled the refreshing scent of the salty seawater and got a feel of the fine golden sand underneath. “what’s this all about, soo?” 

“you’re about to find out.” taking in one final deep breath, she walked behind the girl of her dreams. “ready?” 

“i guess... i don’t have much of a choice here, do i?” 

they laughed and soon enough, life flashed before jinsol’s dark brown eyes. 

“holy shit, ha sooyoung! no way…” 

“yeah way.” sooyoung held the other’s soft hands and asked, “be my girlfriend?” 

“is that a request or an order?” 

silence. 

jinsol laughed again, her perfect set of teeth shining more than the pearls under the sea, and her laugh sounding like music to sooyoung’s ears. “of course i’ll be your girlfriend, silly! i’ve fallen for you ever since we started… getting it on,” she winked and stuck her tongue out. 

sooyoung rolled her eyes, though the smile on her face suggested she was anything _but_ annoyed. “yeah, yeah. and now, in honor of us being official, let’s feast.” and that’s how they went from enemies, “ _friends-when-there-was-a-party_ ”, “ _fuckbuddies-at-every-party_ ”, to lovers. 

seasons change and so do feelings. summer, to most people, was that honeymoon stage. a new year at college began. the two weren’t that far away from one another, but communication dissolved into nothing. sooyoung joined a dance team and had training practically every day. jinsol had endless experiments and projects piling up. 

sooyoung claimed jinsol broke it off. 

_it’s hard enough not seeing you, but we don’t even get to talk. there’s probably someone hotter and better in your dance team. you don't even tell me how your day was or what you've been up to. how can i know you’re not seeing anyone else behind my back, soo?_

jinsol said sooyoung did it. 

_you prioritize school work so much, you barely have time for me anymore. whenever i call, it goes straight to missed call, you’d text me you’re busy, or you’d lash out on me because of stress. it hurts, soul. you know how much i need attention._

either way, they were over and focused on other things. though there were times emotions (mainly nostalgia and loneliness) would creep up, and it often led to social media stalking, and posting some song or quote just for the other to see. the next time they physically saw each other was the summer in the following year, at someone’s party. 

both wanted to let loose. (except the main reason was more of wanting to prove they were better off without each other. everyone knew that.) 

it was reminiscent of the previous summer where everything was great, when they had no worries. yet so much had changed. 

sooyoung wore a leather jacket, a sleeveless gray top that hugged her torso, and tight black leather shorts with fishnets underneath. an upgrade from her pastel sweaters and jeans combo, or her baggy dance practice outfit. she cut her hair two weeks after crying every night. she also went out to see new girls, believing in the saying: “the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new”. 

the problem was, none of them were jinsol. 

jiwoo was adorable and nice, but they were better off as friends. jiwoo was surprisingly mature, and her broad shoulders could carry sooyoung’s head _and_ unnecessary emotions, so she became sooyoung’s number one go-to for venting. then there was haseul. they hit it off right away, but stopped when the younger girl realized it was better to pursue her long-time crush, vivi, instead of pushing her feelings and chances away. (and sooyoung supported that a hundred percent). 

on the other hand, jinsol was in a sleeveless blue crop top and denim shorts. her hair was platinum blonde. there was this girl in class, jungeun, who she developed a crush on. they went from being seatmates, to good friends, and now, girlfriends. everything was nice. not as wild and spontaneous as the relationship she had with sooyoung, but it was still nice. (and jinsoul was thankful since jungeun’s the break she needed from sooyoung.)

as their eyes met from across the room, tension washed up the room like a tsunami. neither one wanted to admit how much the other glowed in the suffocating and dim room, how much they wished they could love - or make love - again. so they glanced at each other one last time, hoping to get one message across. 

_i know you miss me. you should._

the night passed by like that. conversations, dancing, drinks, laughter - just like the old times, minus the steamy aftermath. they never saw each other again after. 

_and i hope you miss me even more when i’m gone._

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? :] summer's coming, but i doubt i'll get this sort of excitement any time soon so let me channel my thoughts here. 
> 
> as always, find me at:  
> -twitter: @hyejubit  
> -cc: @hyejuju


End file.
